Row Row Fight the Joker
by BladeBlaster
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe ... In the Cities Ruin & Diamond . Aichi Sendou is one of the main 4 gang bosses in Ruin . The characters revelations will be explained throughout the story . Rated T for violence & aggressive language maybe M later ( one sided No Kaichi , But there is AichiXKourin ) .
1. Chapter 1 The Kid From Ruin

This story takes place in a alternate universe . There 2 cites the most modern city in the world Diamond & the most dangerous city , Ruin . The city has to parts the underground part & the beat down city were the baddest gangs rule and , there is a certain gang in a certain part that sours high above the others & this gang is non other than Q4 ...

Our adventure begins now ...

Thug : Hey Mijaji Aceademy student give us all your money .

This thug is talking to a certain blue hair making his way to his first day .

Blue haired kid : hmmmmm... Your talking to me

Thug : yeah are you stupid or something . Of course I mean you fool .

Blue haired kid : That's not nice

Thug : What are you prepared to do about it ?

The blue hair through a punch knocking the thug out with a single blow . His subornidenets all charge with weapons . All of them fell though because of the blues brutal attacks .

The blue haired kid : That's a bit out of the ordinary for people to attack me . I guess since these guys are from Diamond & don't know me .

The blue made his way to the school when ...

A kid with black spiky hair with the same uniform & a couple of goons came as he walked in the gate & inmeaditly tripped it turns out our blue haired hero is very clombsey .

Yuso ( the black hair ) : Hey new kid give me your lunch money .

random girl 1 : Feel sorry for that kid

Random boy 1 : Yuso is the strongest bully , that kids toast .

In all the commotion a familiar light purple haired girl and her friend walks by the girl is non other than Tokura Misaki . One of the main Q4 inter circle members and she knows our hero .

Misaki's friend ( I can never remember her name ) : I feel bad for that kid

Misaki : No , you should feel bad for Yuso

Misaki's friend : Why ?

Misaki : You see the blue hair he's not what he seems . His name is Sendou Aichi , he is very powerful almost superhuman . You see , you know the gang I'm in Q4 he's the ...

Aichi : Won't I need lunch money to have lunch ? ( he says densely )

Yuso : No there's free lunch ( he says sarcastically )

Aichi : Really

Yuso : No are you retarded or something

Aichi puts down his bag & gives Yuso a death stare . It actually is very intimidating , Yuso & his goons flinch .

Another familiar face sees this he has spiky orange hair & yellow eyes . His name Isidia Nadoki

Nadoki : Who is this kid some sort of retard . The blue haired cloughts thinks he can beat up the baddest bully .

Aichi : Don't you dare kid about free lunch ( the blues expression changes from dense to serious & his voice got deeper )

Yuso : Who is this mofo

Yuso & his goons bring out bats one steel and the rest wooden . Yuso hits Aichi with the steel bat .

Nadoki : There goes the new kid

Yuso : Not so tough now ehhhhh

The blue looked up with a even more serious look . He looks completely unharmed , which shocks the other students .

Misaki 's friend : What the hell

All the students watching just stand in awe .

Random boy 2 : Wtf is this kid

Random girl 2 : Is he some sort of monster

Aichi grabs the bat & surprisingly snaps it in half .

Aichi : hmph ... Bats in Ruin are way harder

All around are shocked , exept Misaki who already knew what to expect from him .

Random boy 3 : He's from Ruin

Random boy 1 : He's trouble

Random girl 2 : Is he in a gang

In mere moments all the weapons were broken & the bullies lying on the ground defeated .

Aichi : WAIT ! I'm late for first period

He imedently rushed to the classroom , all the spectators but one still in shock .

Nadoki : What did I just see ?

After that , Nadoki to ran to class

Teacher : An class today we have a new & first student from ruin .

The gossip can already be heard . At that time Aichi ran in the class .

Teacher : Hello , glad you made it , but no running in the halls

Misaki : ( Thinks ) I feel bad for Aichi , because where he's from he'll get a hard time .

And finally Nadoki makes it before Aichi is interduced .

Aichi : Hi my names Sendou Aichi

Random boy 4 : I fell bad for him

Random girl 3 : They expect us to believe he's from Ruin

Random boy 5 : It must be hard to live he's so scrony

Aichi : And I'm a Cardfighter ( he finishes his sentence )

Negitivity instantly fills the room , because back in the old days of Ruin & Diamond the cites were biter enemy's . They played by Ruin rules while they forced them to battle that way . In ruin , if you lost a cardfight you can loose your life , because everytime you took damage you'd be shocked by electricity so strong if your not used to it , it could kill or severly injure you . That was back in the Diamond & Ruin wars & many people lost there lives . So now , the people of Diamond still hold a grudge .

Aichi : Umm what's with all the weird stares they looked at me normal just a second ago

Well you see the Ruin side always won & didn't hold a grudge , they are just stereotypical . So , because of that many non adults there don't know about the wars .

Teacher : Your probably gonna get a hard time from the others , just don't let it bother you .

Aichi : Huh , why is that ?

Aichi : Well anyway , where do I sit ?

The teacher pointed to it , Aichi was trying to get to his seat but , was surrounded by death stares . Still oblivis to why he sat down , still being stared down .

Aichi : ...

There were insultments everywhere

A little later

Teacher : In this age of globalization , how will you survive ? Sendou Aichi  
>( Aichi was looking out the window observing Diamond )<p>

Aichi : Umm ... What was through question

many comments from the other students were said , all trying to put him down but , it didn't work .

Aichi : ( still very oblivious ) Cardfighting

More death stares were made

Aichi : What ? We do it to survive where I'm from

Whole class : Grrrrrrrrrr... Stupid Ruin scum

At lunch Time ...

Aichi opens his lunch box , since the people in ruin are poor it was just a sandwich . He was at the rooftop , because of death stares .

Aichi : This place is weird , Diamond is not what I expected

Yuso : Feel my revenge you Ruin !

Aichi : I'm eating

Yuso attempted a head butt attempted , it did absolutely noting just made his head hurt & Aichi mad . Aichi grabbed Yuso's head & head butted full force , Yuso was seeing stars . And then Aichi cracked his knuckles , as the goons took out nunchucks & a pole . But , it didn't matter the outcome was the same as the first fight . Until surprisingly Aichi noticed the trash & food getting thrown . An Yuso got back up & showed the deck case with a deck .

Yuso : If I can't beat you in the real fight , how about a cardfight . That's all that matters where your from right . ( Aichi had a surprised look on his face )

Aichi : You ... You ... Want to challange me ?

Yuso : Of course , who else

All the spectators from last time & pretty much the whole school was there . Including Nadoki , Misaki , & Misaki's friend .

Misaki's friend : They're fighting again

Misaki : Yep , you should see his everyday fights now those are brutal .

Misaki's friend : He fights everyday

Misaki : Yeah of course , because he's are ...

Nadoki : It's that kid again

Time skip ...

There was a giant shadow cast over the battlefield , a ginormous knight ( Liberator of the round table , Alfred . It cast its great sword , & the opposing vanguard crumbled beneath the knights feet . Aichi has won , & Yuso lost miserablely .

Aichi : Oh wait I'm late for next period ( He stuffed the sandwich in his mouth & scurried to class )

Random boy 6 : That miserable Ruin won

Random girl 4 : I'll kill that stupid Ruin

Raindom girl 5 : Darn that Ruin to hell

Opening the doors , the blue hair walked in .

Mr . Villano ( puns I love puns ) : Hey delinquent , your late got in a fight aye Ruin .

Aichi : My name is Sendou Aichi ( he says politely ) And are yo psychic , I just left from a fight left with those students that jumped me .

Mr . Villano : Delinquent

Aichi : Hmmmmmmmm ... Hey what was that for they attacked me .

A kick from Villano slammed into his head .

Mr . Villano : Don't lie , you probably jumped them to steal there wallets

Mr . Villano a teacher with sunglasses like a terminator , short black hair & a black suit . He towered way above our hero like a giant , & he was very bulky like those guys in the world martial arts tourament in dbz those giants .

Aichi wore his Miyaji school uniform with those anime bandages rapped around this had & those black stripe buckles on the upper part of his arms . With his trademark blue hair & ocean blue eyes .

Aichi : I said they attacked me it's the truth

His feet still on top of Aichi's head , the whole class watching them they were in front of the door .

Mr . Villano : Don't lie , you know if you punch me & you could be expelled & go back to that trash whole you call home . You trash don't belong here , go back to that mud hole you delinquent .

Aichi's carefree expression changed , to the serious one from before . There was shade around this eyes & a demonic expression . His eyes were blank almost staring into his soul .

Aichi : ( with a deep voice ) Don't look down on me Mr . fancy pants

He took a hold of his leg & took it off this head . An started walking to his seat , when suddenly . A giant fist came his way & he ducked & it hit his desk .

Aichi : ( still having the deep voice ) Your gonna have to try harder to get rid of me , than that weak punch

It was non other than Mr . Villano he was frustrated at Aichi's comment . An went for a punch again . Aichi quickly grabbed his chair & the fist went right through the whole but , missed Aichi .

Aichi : Good thing there was a whole or you'd blame me for this to

Still irritated by Aichi he just went on to teach the class ... But it was the Diamond & Ruin wars .

Later ...

Mr . Villano : I don't know what to do how do I get rid of this delinquent ( Talking to a shadowy figure )

Shadowy figure : Don't you worry , we'll find a way to get rid of him for good . I've sent someone to follow & find his weakness . He will soon disappear the grand plan will be in play soon , then he'll have no choice in the matter .

Mr . Villano : I sure hope so , he's trouble he could bring an army & cause the wars all over again . Those terrible bloody wars can't ever happen again , that is why the 2 cites can never intergrate .

Shadowy figure : He shall soon fall

Diamond after school ...

Nadoki : It's that kid again after all I've seen I still don't believe that he's from Ruin . I'll follow him to see if it's true .

A shadowy figure followed him & Aichi ...

Aichi was retardedly walking in the rode , since he knew no better . He was on top of a car .

Nadoki : ( Thinks ) What is that idiot doing

Driver : Hey moron get off my CAR YOU ! $€£¥#% retard !

Aichi : So this is a car in Diamond

Driver : You $€^£+# retard mother $& ¥#% GET THE HELL OFF !

Aichi : Why are you so angry ? ( he says densely )

Driver : YOU LITTLE $& £ GET OFF MY CAR !

Police : It seems like your not from around here , ummmmm ... And kid don't walk in the rode you walk on the street

Aichi : Where I come from we walk in the street all the time

Police : Where you from ?

Aichi : Ruin

The driver in the car becomes scared

Police : Oh ... Umm ... Well just take my advice for when your in Diamond , walk on the street

Aichi : I guess so those are the rules

He jumped off the car & went in the street . An eventually went to the ally way , being followed by Nadoki & the shadow figure ...

Aichi's expression changed once again to serious

Aichi : Ruin

Activating a secret door with stairs leading down to somewhere ...

Student council assistant : ( the shadowy figure following him ) A secret passage is it to Ruin ? ( he whispered )

Nadoki : What the heck did I get myself into & is that guy from the student council ( he also whispered )

Aichi walked in & out of nowhere a familiar light purple haired girl went in to .

Misaki : Hi Aichi

Aichi : How do you do that ?

Misaki : Shin drives me so I can get here inquinspecuesly

Aichi : Well where's Shin ?

Misaki : His new job

Aichi : What job doesn't he run the shop to

Misaki : Well I'm taking the shifts , you'll see his job

Aichi : Okay

The walked into a place that looked like a subway but , was full of thugs .  
>Nadoki &amp; the assistant were intimidated a bit . The mysterious duo of Ruins went into the bus , the assistant sneaked on the bus as Nadoki sat on the back rails .<p>

Misaki : So what do you think of Diamond ?

Aichi : Dissapointed , my mom must of exaggerated when she talked about a perfect place ( the deep voice back )

Me : so what do you think of the chapterAichi : Why do those people hate me I don't even know them ?Me : ( Whispers ) Ruin warsAichi : What ?Me : Nothing , let's end this first sessionAichi : BladeBlaster does not own Cardfight ! Vanguard


	2. Chapter 2 Gang Q4

Opening senquence ...

This story takes place in an alternate universe ... In the two cities Ruin & Diamond . Diamond the most modern city in world . And then ... There is Ruin the most dangerous city in world , full of gangs but one gang stands above them all & it's name is Q4 ...

Me : Roll the intro

( Attack on Titan OP 1 )

Close to opening

Last time on Row Row Fight the Joker ...

Aichi : My name is Sendou Aichi ... And I'm a Cardfighter

Nadoki : Who is this kid ?

Yuso : If I can't beat you in the real fight , then I'll beat you in a cardfight

Mr . Villano : Delinquent

Mr . Villano : Don't lie

Shadowy figure : He will soon fall

( Secret passageway opens up )

Nadoki : What am I getting myself into

( The subway leaves )

Ride 2 : Meet team Q4

( The subway has finally stopped )

Aichi : Back in Ruin finally

Misaki : Yeah , even if it's a subway Shin's driving still endangers your life

Shin : Hey !

Both : IT'S TRUE THOUGH !

Shin : I know , but don't rub it in

Aichi : With that driving you should be glad Misaki didn't add injury to insult

Shin : You mean insult to injury

Aichi : Not the way she does it

( Misaki cracks her knuckles )

Shin : Okay , I get it

All the passagers including Nadoki & the assistant got off , but hid .

With that Misaki & Aichi walked into town ... But the weird thing is they walked like they owned the place . Still being followed by the to guest .

Bruno ( not the card ) : Rahr ! Hand over all you got lady

Women : Pleasee don't hurt me

Bruno like Villano was a towering giant , unlike Villano he had a gang of thugs with weapons . But , unfortunately for them this is a minor gang , they don't own even a town . Bruno has blond spikey hair and a cap . His clothes have torn sleeves & he has a vest . With a Ruin style baseball bat ( steel with spikes )

Unfortunately , our heroes walk up ...

Aichi : Bruno what do you think your doing ?

Bruno : Ah , Aichi just the man I wanted to see let's settle the score

Aichi : Do you want to be in the infirmary again ?

Bruno : No ! This Time ... This time I'll kick your sorry $&

Aichi : ( sighs )

Women : Yes Aichi's here to save us

Him & Misaki crack there knuckles

Aichi : Here we go again

( Bruno & his thugs were beaten to a pulp , even knocked out )

Aichi & Misaki headed towards the retangle shaped opening where you could see light shining .

The underground town is the underground part of Ruin talked about before . It has big house like tents & run down buildings . An a couple of lanterns on stone post with stone pathways & rocky earth above it except the one hole .

( Nadoki walked up to the women Aichi & Misaki saved )

Nadoki : Hey mam , who exactly are those 2

Women : First thing my name is not women my name is Shizika ( I don't know how to spell Aichi's mom's name ) & you don't look like your from around here , are you from Diamond

Nadoki : Yeah , I'm from Diamond

Shizuka : Well those 2 are very important people

Nadoki : They are

Shizuka : The light purple haired one is Tokura Misaki , one of Q4's one of the big four gangs inter circle

Nadoki : Inter ... What

Shizuka : Inter circle , so is the blue haired one Sendou Aichi , everybody just call him Aichi .

Nadoki : These gangs how do they work ? ( he says with interest )

Shizuka : The gangs rule , well to be more specific the big 4 do . The big four are Dreaghtnougt , AL4 , SIT , & finally Q4 . They rule the underground parts & smaller Middle & Minor gangs . The big four make & enforce the laws of an area .

Nadoki : Isn't that a bit like a dictatorship ?

Shizuka : No , it's a lot more of a democracy . You see the gangs have Bosses & the inter circle oversee & make sure the leader doesn't become a Dictator .  
>And the thing about Aichi ...<p>

Nadoki walked after them after the question

Shizuka : WAIT ! THERES SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE YOU GO UP THERE ! $ %# that kids stupid good luck in hell

Nadoki : There's still more I want to know all ask Aichi when we get to this Q4 ( thinks )

Uptown were the extremely dangerous & Big 4 gangs are ...

Nadoki : Uptown just became Downtown fast

Unlike the underground part there were skyscrapers but run down & look like there about to clapse . Technically it looked like a modern town after an apocolipse that was abandon . Like underground there were stone post with lanterns & stone rodes weirdly enough , Nadoki noticed that it was a couple miles away from Diamond . But , it was weird you could see a red died looking sky there . But , a clear blue sky of Diamond not to far away . Ruin had its own atmosphere as if it was in another dimension .

He continued to follow our heroes ... To an ally way with a run down looking card shop .

Aichi & Misaki walked in ...

Aichi : Hi guys were back from Diamond

( they could hear electricity obviously a cardfight )

Spikey V haired boy : Ahhhh ... Why do I always lose to this shrimp ( by now it's obvious who it is )

Black spikey haired kid : Haaaahaaaa ! It's because you suck at this game Morikawa . Do you like getting shocked haaaaahaaaaa ! ( Very obvious too )

Morikawa : Hey YOU LITTLE BRAT! Round 2 ! MOTHER $ $#%€ ! KAMUI YOU $#%£€¥ ^%€hole

Kamui : No need to causs loser

Aichi : Yeah Morikawa watch your language

Kamui : Oh bro your back from Diamond , how was it ?

( break time ... I mean info time lets get some info on these mofo's )

Kamui

Age 13

Apperance - Is short has spikey black hair with a ponytail at the end . Where's the same grey jacket from the anime , but more beat down & has some bandages from fighting . Redish eyes

Status : Part of Q4's inter circle , used to be a member of gang Hansome . Good Cardfighter an surprisingly talented fighter .

Me : It's not from the other gangs though ( whisper )

Morikawa

Age 15

Appearance - Has black V shaped hair like for victory . And eyes same as Kamui ...

Status : Modernly good fighter but , sucks at Cardfighting endless he has a balanced deck

Me : But is weird because SPOILER ALERT ! He never wins

Like Kamui and pretty much the rest of the cast has beat up versions of there season 3 clothing .

( Info End )

Blond male : Oh hey Aichi , Misaki you guys are back

Aichi : Oh , hey Miwa

( Info time once again because this chapter is full of explainations )

Me : If your wondering why all the info because it's still the interduction . The real story still hasn't began yet

Miwa

Age 17

Appearence - Blond Goku like hair & clothes details ain't nessesary & he has grey eyes . And like Aichi anime bandages around his arms .

Status : A former member of the inter circle , is a amazing Cardfighter & fighter .

( Info end there's just one more I promise , oh & Isaki doesn't get one he's not important enough you wanna know what he looks like watch the anime mofo ! )

Miwa : So , how you 2 lovebi-

( Miwa got punched & had a giant bump on his head )

Miwa : What was that for

( there was anime smoke on Misaki's fist )

Misaki : DON'T YOU DARE GET ANY IDEAS YOU ^¥€£#% MATCHMAKER!

Miwa : Scary

Aichi : There's something scarier hovering above you

A shadow loomed over Miwa , of course non other than ...

Brown haired senior : Miwa what do you think your doing GET OFF YOUR SORRY $#% AND TRAIN !

Miwa : But , Kai I've cardfighted you enough I'll have to get bandaged like the the last person you used as your training £%¥#% !

Kai : Did you just talk back DOUBLE ... NO ! TRIPPPLE TIMES TRAINING FOR TALKING BACK TO ME GO LUCK IN YOU TRAINING ! BECAUSE YOUR NEXT ONE WILL BE LITERAL HELLS INFINITY ! AN NOOOO %¥€£ $# BREAKSSSS !

( Last info section for now )

Kai

Age 17

Apperence - Has brown hair spiked sideways & clothes obvious . Has a bandaged looking bandana on his head similar to Bardock . And like Aichi & Miwa anime bandage gloves & a Ginga bandage on hid nose .

Me : First of all before status you can already tell he's very different from the Kai we know

Status : Former member of AL4 , former leader of Q4 . As you can see is a strict teacher & has a soft spot for kittens & Aichi . Is about as strong as Aichi & is an amazing Cardfighter . An unlike the anime Kai he may no seem like it . But , makes smarter choices & is more caring & obvious runs has mouth . Also vice leader & takes over when Aichi's sick or not around . An obvious the guy who trains everyone . An can be a homo , & has green eyes .

Me : ( whispers ) Legion & Mate Hen

Kai : WHAT WAS THAT $£€¥#

Me : No INFINITY !

( Info End )

( Kai dragging Miwa )

Kai : YO TRAINING AIN'T OVER TILL I SAY IT'S OVER $ ¥€£ !

Aichi : And there goes Miwa good luck in Kai's hell training

Miwa : WAHHHHHHH...( Anime tears )

Kai : AND YOU AICHI ! GET THE HELL OUT OF THOSE CLOTHES & IN YOUR NORMAL ONES OR HELLS INFINITY FOR YOU TO !

Aichi : Yes sir ( he says nervously )

Kai : Stand up straight remember your the leader now ( he says in a softer more caring voice ) AND CALL ME KAI IM NOT THE LEADER ! ( back to scary )

Aichi : Ok Kai

Kai blushes

Miwa : ( whispers ) Homo

( anime punched once again )

Kai : Now it's double

Miwa : Why did I open my big mouth

Everyone knows about Kai's weirdness ( whispers ) well homo . Problems towards Aichi & the only oblivious one is Aichi .

The card shop is a bit run down , there's flaming barrels inside & outside the shop but , that's nearly the cover . Stairs lead down to an stone retangle shaped base with stairs on the opposite side that lead upwards . The underground part is the real base , has fight tables with cars & some lanterns . An doors leading into little rooms with beds . ( Aichi approached the wood sign with his name & went in . )

( He walked out a couple of minutes later ... )

Aichi was wearing a similar white & black jacket but , it was a bit beat up & torn . With a light purple shirt with long sleeves & the jacket was open . He had his anime bandaged hands . An the same black buckles on his upper arms .

Kamui : Now that your out , Diamond

Aichi : Boring

Kamui : Boring ( he said confused )

( Inside the base there were also couches & Aichi sat down like he's been raised in a barn his whole life )

Aichi : Non walking in the road , loud teachers yelling at you , weaker thugs , even weaker weapons , you don't get eletricuted when Cardfighting & people in blue uniforms & hats with donuts that tell you what to do

Misaki : There called police

Kamui : Pomice

Misaki : No retard , Police they keep order in Diamond like us in Ruin

Kamui : They sound stupid

( There's sound coming from the opposite door from the shop )

Kai : WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT !

Burko ( Bruno's dad ) : WHO THE $%¥ IS THE BOSS HERE !

( Aichi opens the door , walks up & trips )  
>( Burko &amp; his thugs were all laughing )<br>Burko is pretty much bigger Bruno

Burko : HAAAAAHAAAA WHO IS THIS GUY ! HES REDICLUS

Aichi : I'm the leader of Q4 Sendou Aichi ( he say politely )

Burko : BRUNO MUST OF HAD AN OFF DAY TO LOOSE TO A LITTLE €£¥#% LIKE YOU !

Aichi : Who you calling a girl ?

Nadoki : ( hiding ) Wow this is gonna be bad there's no way he can ... ( Thinking )

Isaki & Morikawa were Rollin in a table & setting things up

Isaki : Good luck boss , not like you'll need it

Morikawa : You'd better win or I'll take your place

Aichi : Have I ever lost ?

( They both look at each other & look back )

Both : No

( All of Q4 was watching & Reji & Agi are next to Kamui )

Aichi looks at Morikawa & Isaki

Aichi : That's what I thought

Time skip

A smaller knights with a broadsword & a cape it had silver & gold armor . With blue stripes & under armor ( Blaster blade liberator ) There was smoke so you could only see its shadow , With red glowing eyes peeking through the smoke .

( The smoke clears )

In the hologram Burko could swear he could see a bit of Aichi in the unit ...  
>Blaster blade surprisingly made a evil grin , striking fear into him .<p>

A slash came from his mighty blade bring the opposing vanguard to his knees .

Burko : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You ... You little %¥# how did you beat me WITH A $ %#¥€ GRADE 2 VANGUUUUUARDDDDDD !  
>WHAT THE $#¥ ARE YOU ! ( getting eletricuted )<p>

Aichi : Put a quarter in the swear jar ( he says sarcastically )

Burko : YOU LITTLE #%€¥ DIE ( he throws a punch towards Aichi )

Aichi : ( in the deep voice ) I said I'm not a girl ( but more frustrated )

( One punch took down Burko , Aichi jumped & punched him in the face )

Soon all Burko's men fell ...

Aichi : He wasn't , so tough

( Nadoki walks to were Aichi's standing )

Nadoki : So you really are from Ruin , ehh Aichi

Kai : GET THIS MOFO ( everyone except Aichi & Misaki piled on top of him )

Nadoki was tided up ...

Nadoki : What ?

Aichi : Are you ok ?

Nadoki : What happened ?

Aichi : You were knocked out

Nadoki : It was weird , I had this dream you were in a gang and ... ( Nadoki looked around the room it was the base part ) I wasn't dreaming , was I ?

Aichi : Nope

Nadoki : You really a gang leader , huh ?

Aichi : Yes

Nadoki : ( looks around again ) Am I in trouble ?

Aichi : Depends

Nadoki : Depends ?

Aichi : Will you tell ?

Nadoki : About what ?

Aichi : The passageway , the gang

Nadoki : No

Aichi : Then your in

Nadoki : Q4 ?

Aichi : Well you need to learn how to cardfight first

Nadoki : Okay

( Boring explaining )

Both : Stand up , vanguard

Nadoki : So , I guess , I ride ?

Aichi : Yep

Nadoki : Okay I ride Red River Dragoon ( a blond haired teenager with a curved blade & red drago like armor )( He placed it above the grade 0 )

Aichi : My turn I ride Little Liberator , Marron & Wingal to the rear guard ( Marron is a blond girl with blue robes & gold armor ) ( Wingal is a dog with gold armor & blue stripes )

Aichi : Wingal supports & Marron attacks

( A card went into the damage zone and ... )

Nadoki : Arrrrrrggggg ( getting eletricuted )

( Preview for chapter 3 )

Takuto : There will be a suprise at your school

Ren : Bllllahhhhhhh

In class ...

Teacher : We have another Ruin student

Aichi : WHAAAAAAAAT !

( A certain blond pop idol with green eyes walks in )

Aichi blushes ...

Aichi : Noway !

Nadoki : Ahhhhhhh ( still being eletricuted ) Aichi : ( blushes ) In the preview is that Kour.. Me : Shhhhhhhh... Don't spoil Aichi : Well anyway ... BladeBlaster does not own Cardfight ! Vanguard Bushiroad does 


	3. Chapter 3 The new girl

Opening senquence ...

This story takes place in an alternate universe ... In the two cities Ruin & Diamond . Diamond the most modern city in world . And then ... There is Ruin the most dangerous city in world , full of gangs but one gang stands above them all & it's name is Q4 ...

Me : Roll the intro

( Attack on Titan OP 1 )

Close to opening

Last time on Row Row Fight the Joker ...

( Bruno ( not the card ) and his goons bodies lying on the ground )

Shizuka : Good luck in hell

Kai : HELLS INFINITY !

Aichi : I'm Sendou Aichi , & I'm the leader ( he says politely )

Nadoki : So you really are from Ruin , ehh Aichi

Both : Stand up the Vanguard !

Nadoki : AHHHHHHHHHH ! ( Getting eletricuted )

Chapter 3

" The new girl "

Nadoki : What the heck ?

Aichi : This is what a cardfight in Ruin is like

Time skip

Aichi : Dignified gold dragon attacks

Nadoki : Ahhhhhh ! ( the sixth damage fell )

( Aichi explained the Ruin rules & the gang system to Nadoki

A tv comes on on one of the skyscrapers . All of Q4 & Nadoki looks up , Takuto ( not reversed because it doesn't happen till later ) appears on the screen .

Takuto : Hello Q4

Nadoki : Who's this guy ?

Aichi : Takuto , Ultra Rares boss it's weird for him to show himself like this though , this isn't like him

Nadoki : This kids a boss

Aichi : You should see SIT

Takuto : There will be no more gang battles for this year

( They all gasped )

Aichi : What ?

Takuto : And for Aichi , there will be a suprise at your school tomorrow

Aichi : What ?

Nadoki : Maybe a spy

( everyone except Aichi & Nadoki ) : Te he

Miwa whispers something in Nadoki's ear

" He means his girl friend "

Aichi gives a blank look Miwa

Aichi : What are you whispering about

You can see Kai anime crying in the background ...

Kai : ( mumbles ) Back off Kour.. He's mine

( Misaki tries to hid her je_alousy_ behind a book & blushes )

Misaki : That blond $ #¥£ needs to back off ( Thinking )

Kamui : Yo lucky bro

Morikawa is anime crying with Izaki

Both : He's so lucky

Aichi & Nadoki are the only ones oblivious

The next day ...

Teacher : We have another from Ruin

( The death glares are towards Aichi when ... )

A familiar blond girl with green eyes walks in ...

Aichi instantly blushes ... Nadoki notices the surprised look on his face

Aichi : No way , it's that $#%¥ ( Thinking )

Blond girl : My name is Tatsunagi Kourin , nice to meet you

Kourin : ( thinking ) Especially you Aichi

Aichi : ( Thinks ) No it's her ( his cheeks got redder )

The death stares turned to Kourin but , instead of wishing for her death they were in love ( Aichi was in love to )

Teacher : You can sit in the desk behind Aichi

Kourin : ( she to began to blush ) Okay

Aichi heart was pounding fast , you could tell he was in love .

Aichi ( thinking to himself ) There's Noway she could of reached my stone heart , I'm not in love that's impossible

( Kourin smiles at Aichi with her thingers in a gun shape )

Boom !

It was as if Aichi was shot by Cupids love arrows ( He clenched his beating chest ) His heart was beating even faster & his cheeks were super red

( Info section mofos )

Kourin

Age 15

Apperence : Kinda the same but , with thinger gloves with one big pink heart on it , with fire behind it . On the gloves there were japenese symbols that translated ment " Ultra rare " it was the emblem for Ultra Rares gang . Has blond hair & green eyes

Status : In the Ultra Rare gang an a singer . Obviously in love with Aichi , runs royal paladins .

Me : Obviously Aichi lover ( whispers ) legion & mate hen

Aichi : ( blushing & had the same blank stare he gave to Miwa ) What was that ?

Me : Please don't hurt me

( Info over before Aichi kills me )

Aichi had an idea to replace the gang battles cardfight club .

Aichi : ( thinking ) Cardfight club , to replace the gang battles of course not to be with Kourin ( his cheeks were as red as Ren's hair )

The next day ...

Kourin was being followed by a crowd of boys but , Kourin's only interest was Aichi . Aichi was handing out flyers for the club . When ...

Kourin : Cardfight club ? Your trying to start this yourself

Aichi ( Trying to hide his rosy red cheeks ) : Yeah

Kourin : I'll join you

Aichi's mind almost cumbusted from that comment . You could see anime steam trying to keep a straight face .

Aichi : Really Kourin

Boys crowded him asking to join instantly ... Because of that ...

Kourin : New rule , want to join you have to beat either me or Aichi

Aichi knew that was practically a death sentence . Death glares & boys cracking there knuckles , Aichi knew this was gonna be a long day .

Later that day ...

( All the boys were laying defeated on the ground )

Kourin : No new members I guess

" I'll take a crack at it " they both heard when they noticed Nadoki in the distance . And Kourin knew his reason for joining wasn't going to be her .

They fought & surprisingly Nadoki won , he started doing a victory dance

Nadoki : Yeah I'm a member right ?

Aichi looked a Kourin

Kourin : Yes

Aichi : Just 2 more members & were official

Nadoki & Aichi were so cheery they were almost gonna do the Carmel Dasen ( i don't know how to spell it)Dance . In the corner there was the shadow of a bowl cut holding a magazine .

Bowl cut : It's almost time to make my move

To be continued ...

Next time on Row Row Fight the Joker ...

Shingo : Which one of you is Sendou Aichi ?

Aichi ( With a blank look ) : Don't go to hard on me ( with a blank expression )

( The slash of a sword )

Aichi : One more member

Nadoki : Yeahhhhh !

( preview end )

Chat session

Nadoki : It's granny glasses

Shingo : It's about time I get screen time

Me : Shhhhhh! Spoiler alert

Aichi : It's not a spoiler it's obvious ( Aichi cracks his knuckles ) And Shingo , about my hight

Shingo : I didn't 't even

Me : You'll see next chapter

Kourin : Hi Aichi

( Aichi faints )

Me : Hopefully he'll be cautious for next chapter

Kourin : ( Blushes ) Ummm ... Well since Aichi's knocked out , BladeBlaster does not own Cardfight ! Vanguard

Me : I wish then you'd be together in G ( whispers )

Kourin : What was that ?

Me : Nothing


	4. Chapter 4 Real life bowl cut nerd

**Sorry for the daly I'm being a Dame-Tsuna been busi watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn , I'll probably make some crossover with Vanguard or Fairy Tail I have lots of ideas for fics , but not to write it down . Here's another chapter of your ( and you now what's good for you ) fic , if it's not Hibari will bite you to death . ( To lazy to put the opening sequence ) An before I start there will be more a lot more fics on this soon , trust me I got billions of ideas just haven't wrote it all yet that take more than a year to put all The fics I've already came up with in my head . Here it goes**

**Me : One more thing first if you love Katekyo Hitman Reborn & Cardfight crossover fics there will be a lot of that in the Future .**

** ( Last time on Row Row Fight the Joker )**

**Kai anime crying **

**Morikawa & Isaki : He's so lucky **

**Kourin's hands in a gun shape **

**BOOM !**

**Camel Dasen dancing**

**... : It's time to make my move **

**( end )**

Chapter 4 : The real life bull cut nerd inside an anime ( No offense to Shingo but he's not as important in this Fanfiction as he is my Katekyo Hitman Reborn etc . Fan fictions so no offense )

The next school day ...

Our current heroes were standing by a balcony in Miaji Academy .

( Kourin shivers ) Kourin : I feel like someone's watching me

Nadoki : Like a stalker ( He raises his fist ) I'll beat him up

Aichi : Hehe , no offense but I might doubt that

In the corner a shadow of a bull cut holding a magazine was watching them .

... : Hmm I'll have to get that Neanderthals out of the way

Later that day ...

You could see Kourin & Aichi ruining people's dreams in the background while being watched by a certain bull cut . ( Nadoki walks up & sees the stalker )

" HEY YOU CREEP ! "

The bull cut turned around when he realized he was exposed & grabbed by the shirt . " AHHHH LET GO OF ME YOU NEANDERTHAL ! " In a scared tone . The other notice what was about to go down . " NADOKI ! " yelled our blue haired hero .

Nadoki : I found the stalker ( The other two looked shocked )

Shingo : IM NO STALKER YOU DUMB %#

Nadoki : WHAT DID YOU CALL ME !

Shingo : YOU HEARD ME I WON'T LET YOU GET IN THE WAY OF MY IDOL ! IM CHALLANGE YOU TO A CARDFIGHT ! ( They had it , you've already probably watched the anime so you know the end . All happened exept that gay part about Shingo and his " Passion " for Aichi . Your about to see why . )

Shingo : NOW WHERE IS MY IDOL ITS NOT KOURIN WHERES THE AMAZING AICHI !

A anime style lighting shot passed though Kourin with a background , she went white ( not racist their japenese ) anime style with a shocked face ( She felt sorry for the bull cut when he said that .

When the bowl cut said that he tried to resist strangling the bowl cut . He just clenched his fist an had an anime tick mark on his head , Kourin & Nadoki just looked at Aichi struggling to control himself in fear ( because they knew what he could do )

Aichi : ( In an serpressed tone ) What ... Do ... You mean ... I'm right here

Shingo : ( Adjusting his glasses ) What ya mean like a shorty like you can be the great Aichi - ( He stopped talking when looked at Aichi )

He had blank eyes , a tick mark , yes even fire around him ( Hehe that's a reference to a later fic I'll finally get to writing soon ) ( He was cracking his bandaged knuckles " scary " was the only way to put it )

It turned out he somehow didn't notice just the to in the background he continued . " Does he wanna die " The two thought in their heads .

Shingo : Like you can possibly pass yourself on as the great Aichi , your probably just some newbie trying to act tuff . You probably don't even know how to cardfight an are probably trying to scare people by putting that name probably just another - ( he finally noticed Aichi's anger was at its peak , also the other two in the background who were trying to tell him . )

There was a anime shadow under Aichi's face trying to hide under a carefree smile to hide the huge killing intent coming from him . Let's just say the fire intesed even hotter around him the tick mark was bigger , still intimidatingly cracking his knuckles ( for short he was as mad as Hibari when somebody wakes him up ) .

All the mental blocks were down no longer able to keep his cool . He stopped cracking his knuckles and you could see his eyes he had a dark tone & aura when he was about to speak to . ( He went as far as to get that look Miwa gave Shingo when he said he was easy )

Aichi : ( In a very dark tone ) Oh ... Wouldn't want you to go ... Easy one me ( He officially sounded like psyqualia Aichi ) ( He placed down his deck ) an ... My high is ... Normal ... I'll just have to ... Show you what happends when you mess ... With the wrong gang boss ... That's ... Q4 to be exact

Shingo : ( He sweat dropped & had a scared look on his face , in a scared tone ) I'm ... gonna ... die

Time skip

That's right you just see a sholoet of Blaster blade liberator with glowing red eyes ( huh matches how angry Aichi is ) All you can see of his face is a rape grin .

Shingo : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! ( cards dramatically fly everywhere )

( Aichi takes a deep breath an calms down or he'll go ape )

Kourin : Umm ... Well Aichi ... ( in a scared tone not knowing what will set him off again ) ... Umm he's a ... Good player maybe ... Another Vict-member

Aichi realised he was touched one the shoulder by Kourin and ... ( blush then , Faint )

Nadoki : Yeah he's a great player & he knows a lot we need him ( knowing it was safe to say since Aichi was unconscious )

An so they had another member ... There was a shadow in the corner ...

Mr : Villano : Soon they will be unstoppable and be able to take over an start the Ruin wars you know I can't loose anyone else to those monster like back then

The shadow from chapter one : It doesn't even matter if there club becomes valid , with my ultimate plan it all won't matter ( an what he was really thinking ) " Yes with my plan the worm will be aradicated an the Ruin wars will come again just as planned "

Misaki saw this with her friend the two watching them only Misaki heard them ( Why , because Misaki's batman )

Misaki : ( looks up toward the sky ) Suspicious , something ominous is coming up . (Thinking ) An it's not just that , something else to almost ( Yes this is a reference to another fic I'll write soon ) " Supernatural " ( I had to do it , it was a pun a reference to ( whispers ) Supernatural Vanguard hint ... Hint , the first fic I'll have Tsuna & the 10th generation guardians in you'll get it when that comes )

( Preview )

Aichi : Misaki pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee !

Misaki : Noooo if I said no before then what makes you think this time

( Dramatic Misaki entrance with hair blowin in the wind in sun set )

( The student council looking shocked )

( Frowny face Kourin )

Misaki & Kourin : STAND UP VANGUARD

Me : Next time " Cat fight , he's not yours he's mine "

( Misaki & Kourin doing the Natsu & Grey thing , but replaced with them )

**Chat Session**

**( A cloud of smoke seeing punches and kicks sticking out )**

**Nadoki : What's with them**

**Aichi : Cat fight over me , and wow anger issues there with them to get along**

**Shingo : ( walks in ) Hi**

**Aichi : Dieeeeee ( chases Shingo ) IM NOT SHORT %#¥# !**

**Tsuna : I hope I'm not interrupting something ( sweat dropping , looking at Aichi & Shingo & the others ) **

**Nadoki : Nope**

**BladeBlaster : What is it , you not in my silver age fan fics yet ( that's what I'm call'in my Fan Fics )**

Tsuna : When will we

BladeBlaster : Trust me , Tsuna I'll get to it , I'm gonna write the Fic where I first got the idea to have you in Supernatural Vanguard ... Opps , said to much you'll see . An fans wanna see Tsuna he & all his other guardians will soon be in that fic I mentioned , when it's made read it .

Nadoki : ( Sweat drops ) BladeBlaster does not own Cardfight ! Vanguard


	5. Chapter 5 Cat Fight

Row Row Fight the Joker

Chapter 5

" Cat Fight "

Misaki : NOOOOOOOOO!

Aichi : Please

Misaki : NOOOOOOO ! ( In the hq throwing chairs at Aichi while blushing )

( Kai sweat drop ) Kai : Miwa , what is Aichi asking Misaki for this time ?

Aichi : ( running away from the chair throwing maniac ) Pleeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee

( Nadoki & Shingo were running to , and have Q4 's symbol on on their hands )

( Flashback )

Shin stamps Nadoki

Nadoki : What's this for ?

Shin : The Q4 mark means your a member of Q4 , an this way you can always

challange Aichi whenever you want

Nadoki : I guess so I would like a rematch

Shin : Then it's done

( Flashback over )

Shingo got his to after the last chapter .

Miwa : He asked for her to join his club

Kai : And she said no

Miwa : She's just jealous of Kourin

( Misaki throws a chair at Miwa's head )

" AWW ! "

Kai : ( whispers in a sarcastic tone ) You deserved it

Miwa : ( mumbles ) Jerk

( Kai grabs Miwa by the legs & drags him )

Anime shadow under Kai's face

" Hell ... Training ... " He whispers an Miwa anime cries .

( A chair hits Kamui )

( tries not to cry but there little anime tears )

Kamui : " Tol...er...ate "

Giant Anime tears come running down his face

Reji & Agei : Oh no

Kamui : I CAN'T ! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ( Pulls out a gun and shoots in at the wall in

bounces off & an hits Shingo in the butt )

Shingo : ( Clutches his butt ) Go...tta ... Sta...y ... Calm ( Anime tears )

Nadoki tries to hold in a laugh

Shingo : It's not funny ( Anime tears & a drippy nose )

Morikawa : Die Aichi ! ( has brass knuckles on )

Aichi : Huh ...

( jumps on Morikawa's face on accident , to boost up his jump )

( Then a chair flies in Morikawa's face )

Morikawa : ( runs away anime crying ) I'll get you back

A day later at school ...

Shingo : Hi Aichi-sama

Nadoki : Yo Aichi

Aichi : Sorry still can't conv... ( Kourin snaps a pencil & has a red face )

Nadoki & Shingo watch in fear , while Aichi just looks confused .

Kourin : We...don't...ne..ed...he...rrrrr ( with a anime tick mark )

Kourins arms are crossed & she's blushing

(dense) Aichi : What do yo mean we need a 5th member ( he says in the most dense voice possible )

( she tries to look cheerful with a dumb grin to hid her anger )

Kourin : Sh...es...no...t...needed ( Nadoki & Shingo still look in fear )

Announcements : ALL CLUBS NOW HAVE TO SUMBIT THEIR FORMS TO BE OFFICIAL NOW !

Aichi Angerly slams his hands violently on a able with an anime shadow under his face , grinding his teeth .

Aichi : DAMM%# ! ( Nadoki & Shingo just watch in fear wondering what he'll do )

( Deep voice & Blank eyes ) ( Puts up a fist )

Aichi : I'm... Gon...na...stran...gle... The counslouer

Nadoki : ( puts up his hand in defense ) Aichi n...

( pushes Nadoki to the side like a door )

Nadoki : Aichhhhhiiiiiiii !

Aichi : ( cracking his knuckles , with an anime shadow ) Death

Shingo goes in front of him .

Aichi : Death

Shingo : Aichi ... No

Kourin puts her hand on Aichi's shoulder Kourin blushes

Kourin : No Aichi , revenge never solves anything ( Aichi blushes )

Nadoki : Coming from you

( Punches Nadoki in the head )

( Aichi faints )

Noon ...

Kourin : ( Aichi still fainted ) I'll carry him home

Counselor : Looks like ...

Dramatic glance

" No "

A sholloet of a certain light purple hair

Nadoki : Oh my god ... Batmans real

Misaki had a red headband on with a 2 black lines on her face , wearing a batman suit instead of a bat there's an M .

Misaki : ( with a batman voice ) I think not I'm the 5th member

The committee instantly walks away in shame .

Kourin : n...

( Misaki takes off then ridicous clothes )

Misaki : I'm here as a cardfighter

Shingo : An you dressed up as batman because ?

Misaki : I'm batm.. Shut up

Kourin : ( blushing ) No back away he's mineeeeeee

They both bumped heads with anime tick marks . Kourin had a pink aura and Misaki's was

green .

Shingo & Nadoki : CAT FIGHT ! ( Aichi just looked confused )

( Then Misaki & Kourin looked back with angry faces )

Then Nadoki & Shingo got scared ...

Kourin : ( turned to face Misaki ) Well , you serious let's settle this with a cardfight

Misaki : I think that's a great idea ( both of them still looked comical )

Lots of insults arguing a cat fights later ...

Misaki : I win he's min... I mean I'm in the club !

Kourin : ( squeezes Aichi ) Ow...mhmm ... Whatever... ( whispers ) he's still mine

They comically bump heads again with the aura's

Aichi sweat drop

Aichi : I'm still confused

Nadoki : ( pats him on the back ) You eventually learn this stuff

( Misaki throws a chair at Nadoki )

" Oww "

Aichi : hmm...( still clueless )

The shadow from the last chapters is still watching them ...

... : Enjoy your peace while it last , it will soon end

Chat session

Aichi : I still don't get it

( Nadoki laughing )

( Punched on the head by Misaki & Kourin )

" Oww "

Shingo : Wait Kai what are you

( Kai anime crying in the corner )

Kai : Why can't he be mine BladeBlatser

BladeBlaster : Because ( Turns to Aichi )

Aichi : BladeBlaster does not own Cardfight ! Vanguard !

Kai : Whhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy ( Kai still crying )


End file.
